Broken Roads
by Roanie
Summary: We all make mistakes some are bigger than others as are the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

We all make mistakes, some are bigger than others as are the consequences.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own OC's- Gracie, Cameron Fergueson and the Hammonds.

**_Broken Roads_**

Silence,nothing stirred around him ,the battle was finally over the others were all dead and he knew that soon he too would be joining them. No one would come looking for them because officially we're not really here he thought bitterly,all he could hope for was that somehow they had succeeded in their mission, a fresh agonizing wave of pain swept over him,he gasped waiting for it to end, the stars twinkled brightly above him as if taunting him that he would never again gaze into the night sky. "I'm so sorry" he whispered to the stars above him, he never really imagined that it would end this way. Those stories you always heard about your life flashing before your eyes before you died was a bunch of crap he thought. Right now all he could think about was one thing and the promise that he thought he would never break, it was starting to get colder, he shivered involuntarily, he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Slowly and with much effort he began to softly sing " Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me…I once was lost but now am found was blind…but now I see" His mind numbly registered a sound far off to his right, "Amazing grace how sweet the sound….that saved a wretch…..like me.. I once was lost but now…am found was blind ..but now I see." He now realized lights headed his way growing larger and brighter, his vision was already slowly starting to dim, he heard voices but they seemed so far away as if calling down a long tunnel, Grace he whispered before his eyes and mind closed with a last image flashing before him.

Tranquility, Nevada, United States

"Bee, come on will you be serious I'm fine really", the brown-haired teenager sighed in exasperation as he and the dark-haired girl with him exited the yellow camaro.  
They stepped back to give their friend room to transform.

" No matter how many times that I see it I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching it" Mikaela sighed slipping her arm around Sam as the yellow robot kneeled down in front of them regarding Sam with concern

" I still would feel better if you would let Ratchet check you over Sam"

" Bee, like I said earlier its just a head cold ok? Its no big deal" ,Sam sighed running his hand threw his hair.

"Sam" Mikaela whispered "just go see Ratchet ..please" she added grinning "it'll make Bee feel better"

" Fine "he agreed but couldn't help to smile as Mikaela leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go find you some cold medicine okay" she smiled at him as Bee leaned down for Sam to climb into his hand.

"okay but hurry!" he yelled as Bee started down the hall.

After the battle at Mission City the government had quickly attempted to hide what had really happened .They blamed the whole incident on a terrorist attack and had paid any eyewitnesses to go along with it.  
In the mean time the Autobots had been looking for an acceptable location for a base which they finally found in an old army base that had been left in disrepair. There had also been the long fought battle to bring Jazz back, with help from the research that Sector Seven had done on Megatron and the Allspark and the actual shard of the Allspark itself, Ratchet had been successful in bringing back their fallen comrade.

Jazz was standing in the large rec room that had been furnished with garage sale finds to make it more homey for their human friends, the silver mech was staring out of the window at the rain. He was thrilled to be back, but there were times like now for instance when he just felt odd, he didn't really know how to describe the feeling.  
Optimus had filled him in on what had happened after he had been off-lined by Megatron, he couldn't believe that Sam and Mikaela had willingly put their lives in danger and both had entered the battle with the Decepticons. He had promptly informed the two that if they ever went anywhere near a Decepticon again he would weld their afts to the ceiling. He sighed deeply watching the rain fall outside, a habit he realized he had developed from their human friends, he hadn't had the highest opinion of the human race after their dealings with Sector Seven, and yet they had fought alongside them in battle to stop Megatron. He couldn't help these niggling thoughts that kept running through his processors, had he done the right thing in trying to take Megatron on alone? Ironhide had told him to fall back, but he knew that Optimus was detained and time was running out on them. A thousand scenarios ran their way through his processor , What if Lennox and his team hadn't been successful in bringing down Blackout? What if Bee and Mikaela had both been hit? What if Sam had fallen and Megatron had gotten the Allspark? Aaarrgghhh! Slag it! What was wrong with him.  
He turned sharply when he heard his name called

" Hi Jazz!"

" Hey Mikaela" he bent down towards her," what's happenin little lady", grinning at her,"

"I came to find some cold medicine for Sam he's with Ratchet now and I promised I would rescue him soon "she laughed as she began rummaging around in the little kitchen cabinets,

" he okay? "Jazz asked the grin fading from his faceplate

" Yeah its just a head cold no big deal, but you know how Bee can get so I talked Sam into letting Ratchet check him, here it is" she announced pulling a little box from the cabinet," so when are Maggie and Glen supposed to be getting here?"

" In a few days I think "Jazz answered bending down and offering his hand for Mikaela to climb into, "how about a lift sweet thing," he smirked mischievously.

" Thanks Jazz "she grinned climbing into his hand.

As the silver and white mech made his way down the hall Captain Lennox came into view," Hi Jazz, Mikaela how are you doing?

Hi Will, Hey Capt.' how's it goin" they both greeted the young man in front of them,

" not bad I guess ,at least I've got a few days break from meetings with government big heads anyway, you happen to know where I might find Optimus?"

"Yeah, I think he's in his office" Jazz waved his hand down the hallway

"okay thanks guys see you two later",

They waved goodbye as Will Lennox turned and made his way down the hall. Sometimes he wondered exactly when it occured that dealing with 20 foot tall robots seemed like day-to-day to him.

Optimus Prime sat in his office staring at the enormous amount of paperwork the United States government had been sending over, he couldn't help but wonder how their government accomplished anything based on the amount they required him to fill out. He heard a low unmistakable cough, looking up he saw Captain Lennox standing in the doorway.

" Captain, please come in how are you ?" He stood making his way to the doorway,

" Hello Optimus I'm doing fine how about you?"

Bending down the great leader sighed" I must admit that I am a bit overwhelmed by your governments requirements of various forms that need to be completed"

Will laughed ",tell me about it I haven't even started on the pile on my desk. I came to ask a favor of you though actually"

Whatever you need "Optimus answered smiling

" well you know that Maggie and Glen are due to arrive here in a few days" Will, waited while Optimus nodded indicating for him to continue " well Glen has suddenly developed some sort of fear of flying something about his grandmother, I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders " would it be possible to have one of your men to pick them up in Washington?"

Opitimus was silent for a moment " I think that can be arranged,".

Will sighed in relief "Secretary Keller is just worried about them driving here themselves with the risk of Decepticons still out there"

"I agree with him, it would be wiser if one of us escorted them here," Optimus stood ," I believe Jazz would enjoy the chance to see some scenery of our new homeworld"

"Thanks Optimus, I'll let them know tonight, now I better get home Sarah reminded me this morning she would appreciate actually getting to eat dinner one night this week with her husband ".

"Understood Captain, even I know it is best not to get on the wrong side of ones spark mate" Optimus replied chuckling,

"well I guess some things are universal after all aren't they "Will laughed,

" Yes, Captain they are" Optimus nodded gravely.

A small town in Southern Indiana

Gracie sat curled up in a blanket on the couch idly flipping through the channels on the TV, _god there is nothing on _she thought to herself as she idly twirled the end of her long light brown hair around one finger," I am so bored" she muttered to herself getting up and heading to the fridge, she hadn't eaten any lunch yet and her stomach was starting to protest. Opening the fridge door she sighed, _man I need to go to the grocery store _looking at the sparse contents inside. Grabbing a carton of milk she decided on a bowl of cereal, sitting at the little kitchen table she gazed outside at the bleak gray sky, looks like I feel she thought , she was interrupted from her musings by the shrill ring of the telephone, getting up and grabbing the ancient phone on the wall quickly

"Hello? "she answered,

"Grace? This is Mr. Hammond from down the road" the old man shouted into the phone,

"oh hi Mr. Hammond how are you?" Gracie practically had to hold the phone away from her ear,

"oh fine, fine I was just callin' to let you know that the weather service is issued a severe winter storm warnin' for us could get perty nasty".

"Oh really" she replied glancing again out the window" well okay thanks," she couldn't help but wonder why he would call to tell her this

"now if you want your more than welcome to come stay with us now" the old man continued,

"well thanks Mr. Hammond I'll remember that but I'm sure I'll be fine" She hardly knew these people, they seemed really nice and all but still .

" Okay, don't you hesitate to call us if you need anything "

Sighing and thanking him Gracie hung up the phone wishing that she would here from her dad soon, she took the now soggy cereal to the sink placing the bowl in and stood there staring out of the window, it isn't fair she thought, they had only been here a few weeks before her dad had left, she reflected on the morning that her dad had told her he was leaving.  
She had been in the kitchen making pancakes, she was hoping that she would be able to talk him into a little road trip, the farm they had just recently purchased had 45 acres, a few very old barns that needed major work and the fencing needed to be replaced but at least she was that much closer to finally getting a horse. She had been on the computer half the night looking at horses for sale in the surrounding area and she had found a farm not too far that had the most beautiful appaloosas she had ever seen. Jolting out of her reverie she heard her dad coming down the stairs and hurriedly piled pancakes on a plate and placed them on the table,

" Morning Daddy", she greeted brightly

" uh oh" he grimaced sitting down at the table "whenever I hear Daddy I know it can't be good" , Cameron Ferguson jokingly mocked his 17 year old daughter,

" hey can't I be in a good mood "she pretended to be insulted,

"uh huh", he looked at his daughter with skepticism "what do you want?" he grinned.

She threw the dishtowel at him, he ducked laughing," no seriously" she said sitting down in the chair next to him," I was wondering if we could take a little road trip? I found this farm that's not far from here that has the most gorgeous appaloosas, oh my god dad you should see them,its really not that far"

Clearing his throat he began "honey, " Cameron regarded his daughter for a moment setting down his silverware," there's something I need to talk to you about"

Gracie didn't answer, she sat there waiting for what she feared was coming, "I got a call last night from an old friend"

she got up from the table and walked over to the stove, he sighed he knew that this wasn't going to go over well, "you know I wouldn't go unless it wasn't really important"

she didn't answer she continued pouring batter into the sizzling skillet." This is the last time I promise,"

Gracie kept her back to him she refused to let this be easy for him "you said that the last time "she spoke low,

he stood up from the table and walked over to his daughter, "Gracie I've given them my official notice, after this last mission I'm officially retired from active duty".

He bent over to hug his daughter" and when I get back we'll get the barn and fence fixed and go look at that horse farm ok?" he waited for some kind of response

"okay?" turning suddenly she returned her father's hug,

" I'm gonna hold you to that I hope you know"

chuckling he straightened" now there are gonna be some rules while I'm gone okay? first no party's"

" uh dad that would be kinda hard since I don't know any kids here" she replied turning back to the pancakes on the stove

"well still, I'm gonna leave the debit and credit cards with you but NO wild spending got it?

" Please she snorted there isn't even any malls around here.

"Someone is going to be picking me up in the morning so you'll have the truck here to use just be sure not to let the gas tank get below half a tank okay?

" Yes dad," she sighed wondering how many times she had heard that lecture,

"you keep all the doors in the house locked okay, don't let anyone in you don't know"

" uh duh" she returned,

he sighed continuing," and I've asked the Hammonds down the road to check on you okay? I don't like leaving you on your own" he looked at his only child worriedly,

" Dad I'll be fine okay? Quit worrying will you",

" hmmppphh, he scoffed" wait till you have kids, then you'll see."

That had been 3 weeks ago and there hadn't been any news from her dad since then, she knew that sometimes he couldn't always call but still, being in this big old farmhouse all alone was getting a little depressing. Usually when dad had to leave she stayed with family friends but since they had moved out here to Indiana there wasn't anyone remotely close by that they knew. Glancing at the clock might as well go to the store she thought isn't like there's anything else to do.

The small grocery store in town only consisted of a few aisles so it didn't take Gracie long to get the groceries, all the talk in the checkout line was about the big storm coming in, _please someone save me from this little hole in the wall town,_ she thought darkly driving home. As she pulled into the drive she noticed the clouds in the horizon that hung dark and heavy, _great _she mumbled balancing the grocery bags while trying to locate the house key on her key ring.  
Opening the screen door she noticed a small cardboard box stuck between it and the front door, she bent over to pick it up and placed it in one of the grocery bags. Entering the kitchen she sat the bags down on the table and starting putting the groceries away, she was interrupted by the fast paced beeping of her cell phone, rushing to her bag she hunted for her elusive phone, "damn of all the times to be buried in the bottom "she cursed, finally finding it she flipped it open, hmmm, she didn't recognize the number but still it could be dad she thought,

" hello" she answered expectantly

"this is Amelia Grace Ferguson?"

Uh yeah "she replied hesitantly,

"you must listen carefully" the man continued in halting English," the box you found yes",

uh who is this she asked becoming aggravated,

" listen I do not have much time you must listen carefully child. The box you must take this box to your government do you understand, I will not deal with your government I do not trust them, I am doing this as a favor to your father.

" My dad where is my dad? What the hell is going on is he ok?" She demanded pacing around the kitchen,

"your father I do not know where he may be, your father and his men saved my people, my family, for this I am grateful, I owe him much.

" Wait how did you get my number" she asked shakily,

"I told you that I am doing this as a favor to your father, he asked me to get this package to you, he knew it would be safe with you."

" What, what am I supposed to do with it? This is all a practical joke isn't it, who put you up to it huh? Cause its really not funny" she demanded angrily, she was starting to get scared by this whole conversation.

The man on the other end sighed heavily, "I know this is very difficult for you to understand, your father said you may not believe me,

" no really you think "she retorted,

"your father he, he had a special name for you when your where younger yes, it was doodle bug yes?"

"But how…"she whispered

" please little one listen" he continued" you must get this to your government, it is very important do you understand?"

Yeah she answered in a daze

" I am sorry child to be putting this burden on you, may many blessings be with you", and with that the phone call ended.

Gracie stood in the living room stunned, this wasn't really happening you only saw this in really bad movies, the mysterious foreign caller, the mystery box, right she was just a victim of someone's idea of a really sick joke. But then, how did he know about her nickname from childhood? Quickly going to the kitchen table she opened the little box, inside was a memory card and a..... rock? she turned the box over and saw her name hurriedly scribbled on it. Grabbing the memory card and inserting into her computer she waited, suddenly the screen came to life with a long line of gibberish that filled the entire screen along with the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. Grimacing she tried to cover her ears while hitting the eject button," what the hell was going on" she muttered, oh that's it talk to yourself she thought shaking her head, staring at the little card she laid it on the table picking up the other object, a rock.  
She had no idea what was with the rock, it was plain looking irregularly shaped, grayish in color, basically a rock.  
She paced around the kitchen biting her lower lip, she didn't know what to do, what if something had happened to her dad? Why would he tell that man that called to send the box to her? Why did he think it would be safe with her, why wouldn't dad have just sent it to the government himself? Slowly a growing fear began gripping her insides. She didn't know what to do but she had to do something not just stand around here, dashing upstairs she grabbed a backpack and began stuffing clothes in, rushing back downstairs she hurriedly punched in a number,

"hello "answered an elderly lady on the other end,

"um hi Mrs. Hammond? This is Grace Ferguson from up the road

" oh hi sweetie dear how are you?"

I'm fine, um Mrs. Hammond would you mind watching the house for a little while, I'll be out of town a few days"

" well sure hon, that's no problem, but does your father know your leaving?"

"Uh yeah," Gracie replie biting her lower lip" you see some family friends called today and when I mentioned that dad was away on business well they insisted that I come stay with them, I already called dad and its fine with him". She felt bad about lying to her but it wasn't like she could really tell her the truth.

"Well I suppose that it wouldn't be a problem hon, when are you planning on leaving?"

Oh, I'll be leaving right away, it's a long drive and I really want to get on the road".

The elderly woman hesitated for a moment," you be careful now, there's a big winter storm coming in, we been watching it on the weather channel all afternoon"

" I will Mrs. Hammond, and thanks"

She sighed as she hung up the phone, taking a glance around to be sure everything was turned off ,she grabbed her bag and backpack, slipping on her old sheepskin coat she left the house making sure the front door was securely locked behind her. Getting into the old truck and pulling out of the drive she headed for the highway, she wasn't really sure what she was going to do, but doing nothing was out of the question.  
Leaving the exit ramp for the highway, she pulled the map out of the glove box to be sure she had taken the right exit, laying the map back down on the seat she glanced at the memory card lying in her bag, running her hand through her hair she sighed deeply," hope I'm doing the right thing" she said softly

Dark was already starting to fall, red taillights passed her by but she hardly noticed them, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind, she tried not to let the growing fears take control but it was getting harder to do, she couldn't hold back the tears that escaped , wiping them away quickly she muttered I've gotta hold it together dad is counting on me.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Broken Roads

Chapter 2

The snow had started falling lightly about an hour and a half into her drive, but now it was coming down heavy and fast. The old windshield wipers did their best to keep up with the powdery fluff but it was a losing battle, Gracie knew she was going to have to pull over soon but her anxiety to reach her destination kept her driving. She had at first drove without a clear idea as to who she could turn to but after getting the initial fear out of her system she was able to think clearly. Spotting a diner up ahead she carefully pulled the old truck into the tiny parking area, by the looks of it she wasn't the only traveler to have made this their spot to wait out the storm. Entering the diner the blaring of the television announced the latest closings , finding an empty booth Gracie slid in shrugging her coat off. A small elderly woman approached her with a glass of water smiling kindly at her.

"what can I get for you hun?"

"oh, um how about the grilled cheese and soup special, that would be great" Gracie replied quickly scanning the menu.

"be right out, you just sit there and relax kay?" smiling the waitress left to attend to the next couple who came in the door.

Digging through her purse for her cell phone Gracie rose from her seat seeking out the pay phone hoping there would be a phone book near by, but after scanning the small diner for a few minutes the elusive pay phone was no where to be found. Making her way to the counter she found the same waitress who had just taken her order.

"umm, excuse me but do you have a phone book I could borrow for a second?"

"sure honey, just a second Jed don't like leaving it laying around always seems to disappear on us" the waitress replied reaching below the counter and fishing out a battered old phone book that had clearly seen better days.

Taking the phone book and thanking the lady Gracie returned to her seat flipping through the book and hoping that the person she was looking for hadn't moved recently. Finally finding the number she quickly dialed not realizing she was almost holding her breath. The seconds ticked by ring after ring until an answering machine finally picked up.

"Dugger its me Gracie, please if your there pick up, okay I think dads in trouble, I don't know for certain but I got this really weird call earlier and when I came back from the grocery store someone had left this..box. I don't know, I don't understand whats going on, dammit Dugger if your there pick up the phone, anyway Im waiting out the storm at this little diner, and then I'll be back on the road. Please Dugger I need your help".

Ending the call Gracie sat staring outside of the window lost in thought, she only hoped that he would be home soon and get her message. From the map in her truck it was still about an hours drive to Duggers' place, the snow outside was really piling up fast now making her think that maybe stopping for the night at a hotel might be a good idea. She was interruped from her thoughts when the waitress brought her order. Finishing her meal quickly since she really hadnt eaten much that day she turned again to the phone book still beside her on the seat, quickly scanning through it she called several hotels till she found one that had an available room at a decent rate. After writing down the directions and paying her bill she made her way into the blustery weather to her truck which had gathered at least several inches since she had parked it, she was almost to the door when she thought she heard something besides the wind and the passing of vehicles on the highway. Squinting her eyes she searched around for the source of the noise, there it was again, she turned making her way toward where she thought she had heard it, and there against the side of the diner a dog was huddled shivering and whining from the cold. He wasnt very big, she noticed about the size of a border collie she couldn't see what color his coat was as it was covered in snow, kneeling down a few feet away Gracie spoke softly to the poor animal.

"hey there baby, what are doing out here huh? somebody didnt just leave you here did they? as she continued talking the dog started to slowly wag his tail at her, he rose and slowly made his way over to her.

"come here sweetie lets get you out of here okay, come on" she held her breath as he closed the distance between them and started to lick her hands and then her face, laughing she petted him softly on the head wiping the snow off of him, he stood there wagging she continued to wipe the rest of the snow off his body.  
Once finished she turned and beckoned him to follow which he needed no prompting, he trotted right beside her, glued to her leg. Reaching the truck once again, she helped him up onto the seat climbing in behind him. Reaching behind the seat she found and old coat of her dads and began rubbing his coat dry. Satisfied with her job she started the engine turning the heat up all the way, her new companion curled up on the seat right next to her and fell asleep. Smiling Gracie pulled out of the parking lot onto the highway, checking her directions once more hoping that the hotel allowed pets if not, she'd just have to sneak him in.

The drive was nerve-wracking to say the least, she was relieved when she spotted the exit for her hotel, it was starting to get late and she couldn't wait to climb into a nice warm bed. Parking the truck her new friend quickly woke up, looking up at her questionably.

"Alright boy, you ready to crash for the night I know I am" grabbing her backpack she climbed out of the truck the dog right behind her. She was relieved to see entering the lobby that it was empty except for an older man sitting at the counter watching the television.

"Excuse me, but I need to check in please" Grace held out her hand behind her back wiggling her fingers till she felt her dog licking her fingers ,smiling she patted his head while continuing to talk to the desk clerk.

"Name please ma'am?" he asked turning to his computer and typing.

"Grace Fergueson" she replied handing him her credit card.

Taking the card he swiped it handing her both her card and card key, "your room number is 67c just go right down the hall to your left and its at the end on your right".

Signing the receipt she had just picked up her backpack thanking him and was turning to leave "oh miss, here you might need this" smiling he placed a small sample bag of dog food on the counter. Struck mute for a moment she finally smiled and took the bag unsure as to what to say.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to check when I called if you allowed pets I couldn't just leave him out in the truck all night" she pleaded hoping that she hadnt made it this far just for it to backfire.

Holding up a hand and chuckling the desk clerk replied "Don't worry about it, your fine, besides I'm the boss for the next few days so its all good" glancing at her dog he continued "thats a nice looking fella, Australian Shepherd isn't he?"

Blinking and looking down at her friend she hurriedly tried to come up with an answer "umm yeah, yeah he is"

"Thought so, with that blue merle coat. Well don't let me keep you, have a nice night" he smiled in return turning back to his tv set.

Smiling and beckoning her dog, man I'm gonna have to name him or her she thought tiredly looking for her room. Finding her room at last she flopped on the bed tossing her bag on the floor, the dog jumping up beside her and licking her face.

"okay okay, first things first, you need a bath" she replied scrunching up her nose at the serious doggy odor.

Fishing in her bag she found her shampoo, conditioner and soap. After filling the bath partially full and pouring in some shampoo she lifted the not to thrilled dog in and began to scrub him clean, rinsing him off she added a little conditioner working it in lightly rinsing that off as well. Grabbing a stack of towels from the rack she placed two on the floor and wrapped one around him as she lifted him out of the tub. Rubbing him dry (yes, it was a him she discovered during his bath) she was happy to see his coat shiny and clean. Draining the bath she rinsed it out and then went to locate her pjs. Turning on the tv the night show had just come on the audience laughing at the host, making her way to her nice hot shower Gracie couldn't suppress the yawn that overwhelmed her, this day had seemed to last forever. After showering and washing her hair she felt a 100% better, slipping into her nice warm sweats she made her way to the bed, turning off the tv and lights and double checking the lock on the door she climbed into bed next to her dog who was already fast asleep.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, Transformers belong to their creators, obviously not me.**

**Constructive Criticism welcomed, No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Broken Roads

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

She was awoken by the sound of someone snoring, her groggy sleep dazed mind numbly registered that she didn't know anyone who snored, turning over hastily she couldn't help but laugh when she found it was her newly acquired dog snoring away happily beside her stretched out on the bed.

Ruffling his silky white ruff she spoke quietly" you know I'm eventually gonna have to name you, can't keep calling you dog now can I ?"

The slim rays of daylight that filtered through the curtains confirmed that it was indeed daylight out, but that did nothing to compel Gracie to get out of the nice warm bed, she really didn't want to wake up her dog, who knew when was the last time he'd had a warm place to sleep. Convincing herself she carefully reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote control for the tv, flipping it on she lowered the volume and searched the channels till she found one carrying the news. Snuggling down deeper into the covers she scooted a little closer to the sleeping dog waiting for them to turn to the weather.

She stayed in bed reluctant to leave the little bit of sanctuary she had found, for when she did she would have to face reality. She would have to face the fact that perhaps her dad was in serious trouble, and that she had been sent a package that was very dangerous. That the only person she had to turn to was an old buddy of her dads, whose mental state was at times questionable. But to her and her dad he had always been a loyal friend. Her dad had told her on several occasions that he owed his life to Dugger. And Dugger had always said the same of her father. Sure her dad had other friends in the military but she really didn't know any of them that well, and right now she was reluctant to call on any of them. What really had her puzzled besides the obvious was that the box hadn't been mailed, but had been hand delivered. That meant that however had delivered it obviously knew where she lived. And they had only been there a few weeks, so why hadn't they made their selves known and given it to her in person?

_"And in__ other news tonight there has been another eye-witness that has come forward concerning the terrorist attacks that happened a few months ago in Mission City. The government is continuing to deny any knowledge of alien involvement in the attack which killed thousands. When questioned about these accusations made by eyewitnesses Secretary of Defense Keller had this to say:  
It is believed that during this cowardly attacks by terrorists there was indeed a biological weapon released that caused these large scale instances of hallucinations and that is all they are folks, hallucinations. Now are there any other questions?..."_

_"However with the increasing number of similar eyewitness accounts coming forward there is talk from the government to launch an independent investigation into the attacks to reassure the American public that there is no attempted government cover up going on. Now on to the weather"._

Gracie couldn't help but laugh at that, yeah aliens have landed to destroy some city instead of going for the major capitols, yeah that made since. Watching the weather she was relieved to see that at least the snow was over with for awhile, she suddenly felt a very warm wet tongue licking her hand, turning her head smiling at her dog whose tail was thumping rapidly under the blankets.

"Good morning to you to fella, have a good nights sleep huh?" she laughed watching him stretch and yawn and make a funny little arrggh sound.

"You hungry, I know I'm getting hungry guess were gonna have to get our lazy butts out of bed soon then" pulling off the warm blankets she groaned, rummaging through her backpack for the little bag of dog food the desk clerk had given her last night, she felt guilty for not thinking of feeding him the night before, he had to be starving for sure. Looking around the hotel room she tried to find something that would work as a food bowl, finally deciding on a complimentary shower cap she tried to make it lay flat as she poured the little packet of food in it. Jumping down from the bed the dog eagerly ate his breakfast while Gracie sat watching him. Heading for the bathroom she turned on the shower, hoping it would help her wake up. Twenty minutes later after a nice long hot shower and changing into clean clothes she knew she was going to have to be on the road again soon. Checking her cell phone she was relieved to see that Dugger had called her back some time during the night.

"Got your message, I'll be home by noon. Don't tell nobody else about this. Its gonna be alright kiddo, see ya soon." that was Dugger for you short and to the point Gracie thought ruefully closing her cell phone. Sighing Gracie began packing her things, if this all turned out to be somebodys idea of a joke she sure was gonna feel stupid. But in her gut she knew better, by the tone of Duggers voice he seemed to know better too. Checking to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything she called for her dog, and turned off the tv as they left the room.

Once back on the road Grace double checked her instructions, it had been years since she had been here and her dad had made sure she had the directions to his place in case of an emergency, Jake as she had decided to call her dog after hearing a song on the local country music radio station, was curled up on the seat beside her sound asleep. Thinking back she had forgotten that was one of her dad's favorite songs and it just somehow seemed to fit him. She found herself glancing at the box shoved inside of her bag, what was so special about it, it had to be something big, none of it made any sense. The remainder of the trip flew by and before she knew it she was driving down a long overgrown drive, the house sat far off the road surrounded by woods. Here and there were old automobiles, tractors and other equipment discarded with thick overgrowth crawling over their shells.  
Coming to a stop in front of the house Gracie climbed out slinging her bag over her shoulder, Jake scrambling after her. Dugger came out onto the crowded porch to greet her, there were stacks of boxes and broken antiques and collectibles, as he liked to call them ,piled haphazardly everywhere.

"Look at you, all grown up man I would have never believed it, come here and give me a hug will ya?!" he exclaimed hastily coming down the porch steps and enveloping her into a huge bear hug. Dugger was indeed a bear of a man, his dark hair was thinning a bit on the top but he still wore the long graying beard that she remembered from years before.

"Say when did you get a dog anyways?" he asked Gracie as she returned his hug. Turning Grace smiled to see Jake sitting right beside her watching Dugger carefully.

"Actually very recently, his name is Jake by the way" she answered rubbing him behind the ears. Dugger grunted in response watching her and then turned to her seriously.

"So, wheres this disk at that you got" digging in her bag she handed the memory card over to him and followed as he turned and headed into the house without a house was slightly dark inside compared to the bright sun shining off the snow outdoors, she had to blink a few times to get her eyes adjusted as she walked into the large living room.

"Was there anything else in the package?" Dugger asked as he inserted the card into his computer.

Fishing into her bag she pulled out the rock and handed it to him. "Just this, don't know what the use of it was though".

Taking it into his large hand he turned it over and studied it for a moment before handing it back to her "its an old trick, its used for its weight ,if it was dropped into water it would sink otherwise it might float downstream."

Shrugging Gracie took it and dropped it back into her bag,watching as the screen filled with the same gibberish that hers had when she had done the same thing. Covering her ears she prepared for the horrible noise she knew was coming. Loudly cursing Dugger turned the volume off and watched as the screen continued to fill with an endless line of slashes and dots and other strange symbols, after a few minutes of silence he turned it off and took the memory card out. Rising from his chair he walked to a bookcase at the other end, after searching for a moment he pulled out a book. Walking over to read its cover "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" looking quizzically at him she wondered what in the world he was up to.  
Without a word he walked back over to his cluttered desk and began flipping through the pages, finally finding what he was looking for he picked up his phone and began dialing.

"Hey Sod, its me got something here I need you to take a look at, naw Cams kid got it. No it was a drop point. Yeah see ya at the bar in about half an hour." hanging up the phone he replaced the book back on the shelf.

"So, whats going on Dugger? What was all that about anyway and don't try telling me not to worry about it. I know better than that." she was starting to get really annoyed by all of this code crap. She stood there with her arms crossed giving him the best glare she could.

Rubbing his face he leaned forward the chair creaking beneath him, he grabbed a folding chair that sat off to the side piled with newspapers. Placing the papers on the floor he scooted it towards her. "Sit" he instructed leaning back in his chair folding his arms across his large chest.

Grace continued to glare for a moment before finally relenting and plopping down in the chair, Jake came over and leaned against her knee. She rubbed his fir waiting for Dugger to give an explanation.

"Listen kiddo, right now I don't know much. What I do know is that your dad had to be in an awfully lot of trouble for him to have this sent to you. And he must have really trusted them to have let them know exactly where to bring it to. Your not a little kid anymore, so I ain't gonna sugar coat this for you. You know how serious the work is your dad does, so you know theres risks too. So did he. Now how about you tell me word for word what this guy said when he called you yesterday."

Taking a deep breath Gracie tried to digest what he had said before she began. "Well like I said earlier I had just gotten home from getting groceries....."  
She again recanted the events of the previous day and the phone call that had started all of this. Dugger sat and listened without interrupting the whole while twisting a piece of paper between his fingers. When she finished he was silent a moment.

"Could you tell from his accent where he was from? he asked quietly.

"No, not really. I mean you could tell he didn't speak it very well. His accent was thick you know? If that helps any." she replied sighing.

"Well, I'm wondering if maybe some of the translating was off a bit. You said he told you to get it to the government, that he didn't trust them right?" he glanced at her to see her nod her head in acknowledgement.

"So, what are you thinking that he had it mixed up? That I'm not supposed to get this to the government? But if its important isn't that like treason or something" Gracie asked fearfully.

"Hold on kiddo, don't get yourself all worked up. I'm just thinking out loud, used to do it alot with your dad. I'm just saying that it could be a possibility. There ain't a whole lot of people in the military that you can even go to. Remember your dads work was on a very restricted level." He finished rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey hon! you in here I closed down early today thought I'd come see what your up to, oh well hi whos this? " they were interrupted by a short very pretty middle aged woman that walked through the front door. She was dressed in a large worn coat with tall black boots splattered in mud and snow, her jeans were dirty and looked like something had thrown up yellow gunck all over them. Gracie couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the smell that followed her in.

Dugger rose and smiling enveloped the small woman in a huge hug. "Honey this here is Gracie Fergueson, her dads an old friend of mine. Gracie this is Charlotte, shes the vet around here and from the smell of it you been out to the Kinders dairy farm huh?

"How did you ever guess! Hi Gracie its a pleasure to meet you, I'd shake hands but I don't think you want any of this on you. Dugger here is used to it. Say is that your dog? He's a handsome fella." Charlotte bent down to rub the dogs ears murmuring what a good boy he was.

Gracie quickly explained how she had gotten Jake while Dugger left the room to make another phone call. When he returned his face seemed more serious than it had before.  
"Say I gotta go meet Sod down at the bar, you two gonna be alright hanging out here? I can bring us back some pizzas for supper on my way home.

"Sure hon, that'll be fine. In fact let me get cleaned up Gracie and we can head over to my clinic and get your guy here his vaccinations and I'll give him a checkup hows that sound? And don't worry about the charge, its on the house." she smiled as she shrugged off her coat and headed for the stairs.

"Um, sure yeah that sounds great and thanks!" Gracie smiled in returned as Jake jumped up on the couch curling up.

"Great then, I'll be right down." Charlotte quickly climbed the stairs pecking Dugger on the cheek on her way up.

"Gracie, I'll be back soon as I can. The remotes on the table if you wanna watch tv while you wait on Charlotte." with that Dugger closed the door behind him. He sighed heavily as he made his way to his beaten up old wagoneer. He only hoped that for once his gut was gonna be wrong on this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Roads**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.**

The open road loomed before him, an endless expanse of concrete bordered on either sides by natual wonders he had never had the oppurtunity to take the time to enjoy before. The rush of the wind as it blew through his interior was exhilirating. He understood now the humans love of a road trip.

Jazz had been more than happy to escort Maggie and Glenn to their new base, besides it gave him a chance to see more of their newly adopted home world. That thought was still a little bit hard to process. The fact that there was no more Cybertron to ever return to again sometimes seemed unbelievable. They had been fighting all of these years to gain the upper hand, to once again rebuild their world into what it had been before. But that would never happen now.  
He cycled fresh air through his systems in what he had learned here on earth was called a sigh. He was now very near his destination. The heavily congested traffic through this city would have been too taxing on Ironhides nerves, this Jazz was sure of. He more than likely would have pulled out his cannons long before now, leaving the Secretary of Defense with one more problem to add to his pile.  
He was a bit concerned as to how these new human colleagues would take to them. The only exposure they essentially had had was to Frenzy and Bumblebee back at the Hoover Dam. So that left him as the meet and greet bot he supposed. He knew they had both been fully debriefed by their government and Optimus had already given him all the info he needed to know on them. But still it did little to ease his processors on how they would react to him. Of course the first time they all had met Sam and Mickey it had gone over pretty well considering.

Up ahead he spotted the two story white house that he had been given directions to. Outside on the lawn were various boxes and bags piled together. Primus how much room did these humans think he had anyway. Pulling to a stop he honked his horn twice to let them know he was here. Optimus had strictly forbidden any of them from transforming in a public area, peoples nerves were still on edge from Mission City and the government was having one hell of a time of convincing everyone that it was an terrorist attack Sam had informed them a few days ago. His attention was diverted as a tall very pretty blond haired woman stepped out onto the front steps. She had two bags slung over her shoulder and was attempting to carry a large suitcase in the other.

"Glenn! Hurry up will you, our ride is here. For crying out loud your grandmother is still going to have your cousin living with her." He quickly searched the internet to learn what the dialect of her accent. He so far hadn't encountered anyone whose language belied the geographical area in which they were raised.

"I'm coming, you know grandma is sensitive she likes things just a certain way. Shes still all upset that I'm leaving her. She had a dream you know that, the airplane we were riding in crashed straight into the ocean. Now I don't care who you are, you're grandma tell you something like that you best believe it." A heavy set man of darker complexion spoke dragging a large box behind him, stopping to catch his breath just outside of the door.

Just exactly how much stuff did these humans need anyway Jazz wondered to himself, there had to have been a glitch in the communication somewhere.

"Whoa, oh no they did not. You see this! This car model isn't even offered to the public yet. Man how did the government get there hands on one of these beauties anyway!" Glen walked slowly around the sleek sports car before him, running his hand appreciatively over its fine lines and curves.

Maggie did her best to keep her face straight." Um Glenn, you do know don't you that, that is um, well you know. It's umm one of them Glenn and I'm not to sure that he or she appreciates what your doing there"

Glenn stared dumb-stuck at her for a moment, one hand still resting on top of the hood. Jazz suddenly revved his engine causing the man to squel and jump back in surprise.

"Oh hey man, its all good right. I mean you know, honest mistake right? Who knew that they would actually send you know, like one of you. I mean when they said a car right, I'm thinking ok, you know some old government beat up thing. So we cool right? No hard feelings? I'll just go over here and a start you know um getting our bags. Right, ok so then."

Maggie was unable to hold back the laughter any longer, maybe now Glen would listen to her instead of being so engrossed in his video games.

After a few more minutes of packing last minute items out of the house and Glens grandmother tearfully hugging her grandson goodbye again the both apprehensivley approached the shining sports car before them. Without a word Jazz popped both his drivers side and passengers side doors open. Glen and Maggie glanced at one another before Glen grabbed the few bags they had sorted out and placed them in the trunk and on the back seat. Taking a deep breath both entered the car at the same time, Glen letting Maggie take the drivers seat. As soon as the sat down the seatbelts whipped out and securly clicked them both in.

"Oh hey, uhh yeah thanks. Listen about that little incident back there. I had no idea you know, I mean if I did you know I never would have..." Glenn's words stumbled over one another.

Jazz couldn't resist revving his engine causing both of his occupants to jump as he pulled out of the drive and swiftly making his way down the winding small street.

Maggie and Glen nervously glanced at one another. "Umm, I'm Maggie by the way and this is Glenn . You know we really didn't mean to offend you or anything. Cause if we did we totally apologize" she glanced over to see Glenn nodding his head frantically.

Jazz couldn't stand it any longer " You two are a riot. I'm just yankin your chain is all. The names Jazz, sorry about that but I just couldn't resist messin with ya."  
Maggie and Glenn stared at one another for a moment before breaking out in fits of laughter, well Maggie at least. Glenn was a little put out that he had found such humor in the situation.

"Oh come on Glenn, it was funny and you know it. You should have seen your face, it was priceless!" Maggie said smacking her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow, hey watch it you know my shoulder is still sore." Glenn mock glared at her.

The beginning of the trip passed by quickly as Jazz answered all of their questions and they filled him in on any information he asked them about. Soon each one of them dozed off, Jazz reassuring them it would be alright. He would just darken his windows so no one could see that the cars passengers were both asleep. The drive was interesting to say the least, of course listening to Glenn talk in his sleep was more entertaining than anything on the radio. Wait till he told Ratchet about this, the old bot would probably blow a circuit. He was currently listening to a radio talk show host talk about the possiblities of alien life when his comm blinked to life.

"Jazz, how are things going so far" Optimus's deep baritone rumbled across the link.

"We're making good time Optimus, should only be a few more hours. I've had my jammers on so the native law enforcement hasn't been a problem. "

"Good, good. We have received a communication recently from Mr. Keller. He seems to think that there was an incident a few weeks ago that we may be interested in. We are currently awaiting his arrival."

"Did he say what kind of incident Optimus?" Jazz asked his curiosity aroused.

"No, I'm afraid not. He did not go into details. He is awaiting you and your current passengers arrival before he does that." Optimus finished with a sigh. Jazz wondered when was the last time he had allowed himself to fully go into recharge. Ratchet was sure to have his hide soon if he didn't.

"Gotcha Optimus, be there soon. Jazz out" he revved his engine picking up his speed just a little.

So much for a nice scenic tour he thought wearily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Roads**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this to your favorite stories and alerts. **

The small town bar sat on a corner of the street, the flashing open sign had most of its letters burnt out but that didn't matter to those who made it a habit to stop by on a daily basis. Inside it boasted a surprisingly clean atmosphere, the small tables were covered in plastic red and white checkered table cloths and a menu sign listed the daily specials. A small television was playing the local news covering the areas local church's bake sale that was to be held next weekend. In a corner Dugger sat waiting for his longtime friend to arrive. He heaved a sigh as he took a drink of diet cola, if he came home with a hint of beer on his breath Charlotte would skin him for sure.

He glanced again at the clock on the wall, Sod was late as usual, hell if he were ever to be on time that would really worry him. Surely it would mean the earth was off its axis or something. Tearing at the paper napkin before him he couldn't help the troubled thoughts that plagued his mind. How many times, how many times had he told Cam to give it up for gods sake. Stubborn thats what he was, if he knew him and he did. Knowing him he had probably taken some hair brained damned assignment that some higher up jackass had come up with.  
That was Cam for you. Shaking his head he took another sip of his cola wishing it was something a little bit stronger.

"So I see Charlotte's got ya trained now huh?" Dugger chuckled at his friends remark.

"Bout damn time you got here Sod, I was just about to give up on ya. And for your information no Charlotte does not have me trained, I'm just watching my weight is all." he emphasized patting at his rather generously sized gut.

"Phht, yeah I believe that" the older man responded settling himself gingerly down in the empty chair before him. He leaned over placing his cane against the side of the table before taking a sip of water the waitress had brought over when he arrived.

"I think Cams got himself in trouble this time Sod. Grace ain't heard from him in over 3 weeks and you know how he is about that. And like I told you on the phone earlier she received a 'package' from one of his contacts I assume.

The old man was silent a moment staring out the window at the passing traffic. "She alright though"

"Yeah, shes worried though I can tell." chuckling he added after a moment "soon as she got the call got right in her dads truck and came to find me. Shes a smart one, I always told Cam she got that from her momma though."

"So, you think it might have something to do with what we been hearing about?" Sod asked looking hard at the other man.

Dugger didn't answer at once, rubbing at his bearded chin he sighed heavily "I'm afraid so, after listening to that little package she got it has to be. A friend of mine was able to get a small sample of that transmission the government was investigating a few months back and it seems to be the same. Some new girl they brought in cracked it, from what he heard she made a copy and went to some hacker friend of hers. After that he doesn't know what all transpired besides the fact that her and this hacker friend of hers are now working for the secretary of defense himself."

"Hhmmff, doesn't surprise me. I told you there was a cover up going on. Terrorist attacks my ass. My wife's cousin lost her husband, he was on a business trip, his bus was headed down the interstate not far out of Mission City. That bus was clean cut in half, in half I tell you. Now you tell me how that supposedly happened? No plane did that for sure. And have you heard the latest line of crap they expect us to believe? Biological gas, biological shit! Those people in D.C. know exactly what happened that's what it is."

Sod settled back in his chair, fumbling in his coat for his packet of tums. Opening up the roll he popped three tablets in his mouth. Taking a sip of his coffee he sat silent a moment lost in thought. "What did that man say to Grace again, about the package?"

"He told her to take it to the government, but she did say he had a heavy accent. So we don't know if that's what Cam really said or if it got misinterpreted. Somethings not adding up that's for sure. I can't make out why Cam would have had it sent to Gracie in the first place. He wouldn't place her in danger like that if it was sensitive material." Dugger finished leaning as far as he could over the table.

" I don't know about you but I'd like to find out who the courier was." he switched his gaze suddenly to the television that was carrying a live report of some attack in a foreign land.

It took Sod a moment to realize he was trying to make out what was being said on the small TV on the wall before yelling at someone to turn up the volume.

_"It is not known at this time the reason behind these latest attacks, but the government has issued a statement that all of its employees will be airlifted out of the country and flown back to the US. They are currently urging any citizens who had plans to travel abroad at this time to Somalia to postpone or cancel their travel plans.  
This is Denise Rogers and now back to your current programming."_

Shaking his head Dugger turned his attention back to his friend. "Makes you wonder what the hell this world is coming to, seems like everytime you turn around theres somebody attacking somebody. Hey you okay old timer?"

The elderly man turned slowly back to his cooling cup of coffee, stirring it he didn't speak for the longest time. Dugger knew better than to bother him at the moment. Something was causing the old man to relive memories, memories of a war too many had seen and even less had returned home from.

They both sat in companionable silence, thinking of old friends they had lost over the years. With a heavy sigh Dugger turned back to his friend, he knew one thing he'd be damned if he lost another one.

"I'm thinking of calling Gibson, that nephews of Charlottes. He's working in some big name company out in Sacramento maybe he can help us figure out what the hell is on that thing. I don't think we'd have anything to worry about from him."

"No, it might be to big of a chance. We're gonna have to keep this thing tight. We don't know who called Cam in yet. That's the first thing we gotta find out. But in the meantime, I got a friend I can call. He owes me a favor or two. Last I heard from him he had a spread up in Canada. I'll give him a call today. He used to specialize in things of this nature. Till then, keep your head low. Keep an eye on that kid you hear me?" Sod emphasized banging the cane in his hand hard on the floor.

"Yeah I hear ya Sod, don't get yourself all worked up now. You know what the doctor said." the heavy man replied rising from his seat, pulling his coat on.

Dugger placed the balance due on the table plus a tip before following his friend out the door, the wind blowing gustily around them as they both made for their vehicles. Made a man miss the heat of the desert he thought morosely to himself as he started up his car, turning the heat up all the way. It seemed like he somehow had more questions now than when he had arrived he thought as traveled down the highway to home.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Broken Roads

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this to your favorite stories!

That evening when Charlotte and Gracie had returned home Dugger was still no where to be seen. Sighing as she tossed her coat on to a nearby chair she could only hope that he would have some news when he returned home. Grabbing a slice of pizza out of the box that they had picked up on the way home Gracie wandered into the living room and flipped on the tv. Jake jumped up on the couch next to her watching her hopefully, tearing off a piece of the crust and handing it to him she started flipping the channels hoping to find something interesting on. Her hand stilled as she stopped on a news channel, they were discussing some attack that happened in a foreign country. She silently prayed that it wasn't where her dad happened to be.

"Whats that their talking about?" Charlotte asked as walked into the room sipping a bottle of beer."

"Not sure, some attack somewhere. Hey do you have any pepsi or anything in the house?" she asked as she tore a piece of pepperoni off for Jake.

"Sure just a second I think theres some cans in the fridge." Charlotte turned making her way to the kitchen.

Sitting down next to Gracie she placed the pizza box on the coffee table and handed her a can of the soda. Popping it open Gracie took several drinks watching the ongoing chaos displayed on the screen.

"Well I think that's enough of that, lets see what else we can find on shall we." Charlotte announced picking up the remote and flipping through the channels till she found a sitcom on. She didn't at all like the worried look on the girl's face.

They sat there as the pizza slowly disappeared slice by slice. The show on was funny and all but Gracies worry was increasing as the hour drew later. Finally she heard the front door open and the stomping of snow covered boots as Dugger entered shrugging his heavy coat off.

"Well I hope you two at least saved me some." he grumbled smiling as he sat down with a heavy sigh in his favorite armchair. Leaning forward he took a slice of the now cold pizza and ate it while he rose and went to the fridge for a drink. When he returned he was aware of the expectant face watching his every move.

Not able to wait any longer "Well what did you find out? Who did you go talk to? Have they heard from dad yet?" Gracie asked in a rush.

Taking several long swigs of his drink before answering "Naw didn't found out much. Went to talk to an old friend of your dads. He's gonna look into it and see what he can find out. Till then we're just gonna have to sit back and wait a bit.

"Don't give me that crap Dugger I know better. You found something out didn't you? And since when did you ever just sit back and wait huh?" Gracie challenged as she curled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

Dugger sat watching the tv for a moment mulling over what she had just said.

"Dave if you know something you really should tell her." Charlotte added in raising her eyebrow as he glanced her way.

"As soon as I know a little more, I'll tell you. I ain't gonna have you going off on some half baked ideas and getting yourself all worked up. And that's final so don't try arguing with me either." Dugger emphasized pointing a finger at her when he saw her begin to try to argue with him.

Glaring at him she turned back to the tv, missing the look that passed between Dugger and Charlotte.

Later that night Grace tossed in turned in bed unable to sleep, Jake lay curled up next to her in bed blissfully unaware. Dugger knew something she was sure of it but for whatever reason he wasn't saying. Pulling the blanket up tighter around her she lay there staring out the window at the night sky. She had to keep thinking he was alright, maybe he just wasn't able to get ahold of anybody right now. Maybe he was hurt and couldn't communicate with anyone right now. Yeah that was it. Sighing she turned around to face the other way. This was just no good, she couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Tossing aside the blanket she got out of bed careful to be quiet she tiptoed into the living room.

Switching on the small table lamp she turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. Grabbing her backpack she searched till she found the small card and inserted it into the computer, turning down the volume she listened again to the horrid sounds it omitted. Resting her chin in the palm of her hand she stared at the screen as it continued, after a few moments she noticed that the sound ended for a few seconds only to resume again. Sitting up in her chair she stared at the screen before her, again after a few moments the same thing happened. How had she not noticed this before? But still it left the same question as to what it meant. She needed to find someone that knew more about this than she did. But it wasn't like she could just ask anyone, not by the way Dugger was acting anyways. And besides the mystery guy who called her had said she should get this to the government.

Frowning at this latest thought she squirmed a little in her chair but then why hadn't Dugger taken it to someone then? It wasn't like she could just walk into the Pentagon or something and hand it over. He had said he went to see one of dad's old friends but hadn't said who it was. Now she knew that there were a lot of people she didn't know because of dads line of work. Military men all of them she was sure, but what branch she didn't have a clue to. Tapping her finger on the side of the desk the questions continued to swirl through her head. One of the biggest one of them being as to why the package had been sent to her and not an army buddy. She wished she could have talked to her mystery caller just a little bit longer. She stopped tapping her finger as an idea hit her, turning back to her backpack she found her cellphone and flipped it open searching through the menu, why hadn't she thought of this before. God she was an idiot she swore to herself silently as she found what she was looking for.

As the morning sun was rising over the horizon Maggie stirred from her awkward sleeping position, ouch she was gonna pay for this all day she just knew it. Glancing over she saw Glen leaning against the window using his arm as a pillow. He was mumbling something in his sleep that she couldn't make out. Stretching out as much as possible in the seat to get the kinks out of her back Maggie idly wondered where they were.

"Mornin' we should be there soon. The boss called last night and said to get our bumpers there as soon as possible." Maggie jumped slightly at the voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Okay so maybe she forgot that they were being driven by a sentient robot disguised as a car to their new base here on earth. Anybody would forget that right?

"Umm yeah right. Oh that's fine I mean I'm sure that Secretary Keller wanted us there as soon as possible anyways so. I don't suppose we could maybe stop so I could freshen up a bit, you know first impressions and everything." Maggie asked hesitantly. She never had officially met any of them, only that brief encounter at Hoover Dam with that Sam's kid yellow camaro.

Jazz noted the girls heightened heart rate and pulse accompanied by her hesitancy in speaking, he knew that adjusting to their presence was going to take a little bit of getting used to. That was another reason Prime had wanted one of his team to personally accompany any who would be a part of their team at the base. Breaking the ice he had called it, well actually he had gotten that term from Michaela but still. With Sam and Michaela they didn't have time to let them get used to them gradually.

"I think I can arrange that, you might want to wake your friend there. Theres a small town up ahead. And by the way, you don't need to be all wound up around me got it love? Ain't like I'm some slagging Decipticon here. Relax and enjoy the ride." As he revved his engines a little putting on a small burst of speed.

Maggie gasped slightly at the increase in speed, smiling she turned and began poking Glen awake. "I'll remember that, I think I should warn you though. Glen isn't actually a morning person just so your prepared."

Glen grumbled swatting at the offending thing that kept pestering him, turning towards the window more he tried to bury his head in his arms. "Mmmfff, go away Grandma I said I'll take the trash out later."

Laughing Maggie continued poking Glen with zest causing him to increase his futile effort at swatting at her.

"Here let me give this a try. Oh you may want to cover your ears by the way." Jazz warned with a chuckle. Searching the channels till he found something appropriate he turned his volume up and directed it towards the passengers side.

With an earsplitting boom the opening part of a piece of classical concerto vibrated off of the interior of the car, with a shriek Glen had jumped out of his seat hitting his head on the roof of the car and was screaming looking around crazily at his unfamiliar surroundings. Maggie was nearly double over in laughter tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Jazz had turned the volume down and turned the station till he found a fast beat song. Clutching his chest Glen breathed heavily staring daggers at his nearly hysterical friend.

"I.. could have..been killed. You do realize this don't you? You know weak hearts run in my family. I'm glad you find this so funny. How would you feel huh? how would you feel if I died of a heart attack right now! Glen turned crossing his arms over his chest after readjusting his seat belt.

"Oh, come on Glen don't be mad, you should have seen your face though. Oh my god it was priceless. Did you know that you scream like a girl though!" Maggie couldn't keep the laughter from her voice.

Glaring at the dashboard in front of him Glen addressed their driver. " Your evil you know that. Giant super robot computer or not, your evil thats what you are. Lets scare the poor sleeping man half to death, never mind that it might actually kill him right. Just so we can get our sick little thrills."

Jazz only laughed in response, the more he got to know of these humans the more he thought he was gonna like being around them. A few moments later they pulled into a restaurant for Maggie and Glen to stretch their legs and get a quick bite to eat. While they were inside Jazz took the opportunity to call Optimus and give him a heads up on their location.

It didn't take Maggie and Glen long to reappear both having changed into fresh clothing. As Maggie approached Jazz she hesitated near the door to whisper so no one could overhear.

"Does this look all right you think. I mean I know that its really no big deal and all but after what happened last time I would prefer to be appropriately dressed this time. You know just in case we have to flee for our lives from some super robotic serial killer. Its a killer trying to run in heels believe me." she stared doubtfully down at her chosen footwear.

"You look gorgeous and besides you got me there to protect ya. Come on time to hit the road." popping his doors open for them both to enter. Smiling Maggie climbed in glancing over at Glen as he cautiously sat down in the passengers seat.

As they approached the base you couldn't help but notice that from a distance it looked like any out of date army base may look. The tall woven wire fencing was sagging in places and entire stretches of it lay broken on the ground. Tall weeds grew rampant over much of the land and the buildings themselves looked like they had seen better days. When they pulled through the rusty front gates they spotted a familiar looking yellow camaro as well as some others that they had seen briefly before.

Jazz pulled over near an open hangar door for his occupants to exit ,when they were safely at a distance he quickly transformed not able to hide the smirk as the humans stopped to watch his transformation. Depositing their luggage on the ground Maggie and Glen turned to survey their new surroundings.

"Hey you guys made it great! Umm I'm Sam by the way remember we met a few months back and this is my girlfriend Mikaela oh and I think Captain Lennox and Epps are around here somewhere. Not really sure where though."

They both turned to greet the teenage boy they had met earlier when this whole crazy thing had begun. Sam was picking up their luggage and Mikaela smiled warmly at them both inquiring as to how their trip was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Roads**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**

The morning sun shone brightly through the curtains, groaning Grace curled up and turned over drawing the blanket over her head. The smell of bacon frying wafted through the house causing her stomach to grumble in protest. Moaning she rose and yawned as she fumbled around for her bag to change, Jake woke with a start scrabbling across the hard wood floors his nose leading him to the source. Shaking her head she pulled her long hair back in a loose pony tail after donning somewhat clean jeans and a heavy sweatshirt.

Entering the kitchen she found Dugger bent over the stove scrambling eggs in a separate skillet, pouring herself a glass of juice she sat down at the table as Jake lay nearby watching hopefully.

"And who would have thought that you could cook" Gracie joked as she took a sip of her juice.

"I'll have you know young lady that whenever my team and I were sent out they always depended on me to cook, your dad included." he snorted placing the crisp bacon on a plate.

Laughing Gracie reached out and grabbed a piece of bacon as he sat the plate on the table, she lowered her hand underneath the table giving a piece to Jake.

"Don't feed that dog bacon, you'll spoil him." Dugger grumbled his back to her as he spooned the eggs onto a platter.

"He's a good boy, he deserves it so there. And besides a few times won't hurt grouch." she rolled her eyes as she took another drink from her glass.

Muttering Dugger turned off the stove as he walked towards the table setting the plate of eggs down, just as he was about to take a seat he could hear someone banging insistently on his front door.

"You stay here, I'll go see who it is." Frowning he stood and left the kitchen.

Not able to help herself Gracie snuck just within the doorway and paused listening. Very few people knew where Dugger lived.

Opening the door Dugger was greeted by Sod and a young man in military fatigues.

"Morning Sod, didn't expect to see you for a few days. Just about to sit down to breakfast if I can interest you both in any." he motioned both of them to follow as he made his way to the living room.

"Nah that's alright Dugger we already ate. I like ya to meet Lt. Ben Stephens. We started corresponding a few years ago and well I think he's got something you might find real interesting." Sod sighed as he sank down onto the couch.

"Alright then." Dugger cleared his throat motioning for the young man to take a seat as he sank into his armchair.

"Well sir, like Mr. Thompson has said we've been corresponding for a few years now. I was until recently deployed overseas. I'm now stationed at Crane Naval Base. And well I just don't think that what I know I can keep to myself any longer. I never mentioned anything to my commanding officers or any of my buddies. The word made it through the line that we didn't know anything. " the young man squirmed slightly in his seat lightly twisting his hat in his hands in agitation.

"I lost my best friend in the attacks in Qatar. I never did believe the cover story we were told. None of it really made any sense. And then there were rumours that there were some sort of footage of what really happened. All of it was kept a tight lid on though. Then I knew they were covering up something when our ship was deployed out to a remote location. Most of us were kept in the dark and not told where we were headed, we knew it was classified so we knew better than to ask. I was below deck that day but by C.O. had me go up top for someone and then that's when I saw it. Of course I didn't act like I had seen a thing though." he took a deep breath as if it had taken a lot out of him to recite his story.

Dugger was silent a moment staring at the frayed edges of his armchair "What was it you saw?"

"A very large,very dead robot. I know it may sound crazy, sometimes I wonder if what I saw was what I really think I saw. But I have talked to others, outside of the military and well there seems to be a growing number of people that don't believe that it was really a terrorist attack that happened outside of Los Angelos last year. There's been home videos but as soon as there put up, they disappear." Ben leaned forward in his seat leaning upon his knees.

Dugger and Sod exchanged a glance "So Lietunient tell me, do you know anybody that you could trust that is in communications?" Sod lowered his voice.

Ben frowned in thought a moment. "I might, she's brought up to me a few times her conspiracy theories on the whole matter. She works in the cafeteria on the base. She's not above boasting about who she has hacked into before. So yeah I think she might help us out. Why what do you have anyway?"

Dugger rose turning on his computer and inserting the little disk in. When the strange screeching sounds began he quickly lowered the volume to tolerable level.

"What the hell is that?" Ben asked covering his ears and rising to stand beside Dugger.

"Thats what we'd like to know" Sod spoke up from the couch.

"Where did you guys get it from?" the Lietunient asked as Dugger stopped it and removed the disk from the computer.

"That don't matter, what does is what exactly is on this thing." Dugger gave Ben and Sod both a hard look.

Ben Stephens was silent a moment, wondering if what he was contemplating doing would be considered treason or not. But the memory of his best friend through out childhood and school outweighed any other thoughts.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, I know Beth is working today. It should take us a few hours to get there so I suggest we leave soon if thats alright with you." he nodded his head decision made.

"Hold on you aren't going anywhere without me." Gracie announced making her presence known.

"You aren't going anywhere young lady. Your to stay right here. And thats final." Dugger began putting on his heavy winter coat.

"Like hell I am. If this has anything to do with dad and it does I'm going. So don't give me that bullcrap." She glared at him grabbing her coat as well and buttoning it up.

Whistling to Jake she brushed past them through the front door and climbed into the passenger seat of Dugger's vehicle.

Shaking his head and muttering to himself Dugger grabbed his keys as the two others in the room silently followed him out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Broken Roads

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Constructive criticism welcome. No flames please.

The trees flashed by quickly as they made their way down the highway. Dugger was of course mad at her in the beginning refusing to speak to her except for an occasional grunt for an answer but eventually his irritation melted away much the way the snow did that lined the sides of the road.

Sod had decided to ride with the young lieutenant in the white SUV in front of them. Leaning forward Grace turned the radio up leaning back in her seat to stare once more at the passing scenery. Jake grunted and stretched before falling back to sleep beside her.

"So where are we headed anyways?" she finally asked pretty sure she would at least get an intelligible answer by now.

"Hhmm, I shouldnt even tell you. Your stubborn you know that? Got that from your dad you did. Do you know how many times I've had to pull his stubborn full ass out of trouble. And don't go giving me that face little missy, it aint at all funny." Dugger grumbled rubbing his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah but you still love me. Soooo.... where are we headed again?" she smiled at him innocently.

Grunting he glanced at her trying to hide a smile shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the roadway.

"Crane Naval Base, its a little ways still. Our lieutenant up ahead is stationed there and seems to think that he may know somebody able to help us out with that little disc of yours."

"I see. But theres something else going on isn't there? I can tell by the way you and Sod are acting. Is he doing okay by the way, last time Dad talked to him he wasnt in the best of health". Gracie turned anxiously towards her friend.

"Don't you worry about Sod none, he can take care of his self. He had a little bit of a bad spell last year but he's on the mend" shaking his head gravelly "they don't make em tougher than Sod".

Grace was silent a moment waiting to see if he would continue and answer her question.

Sighing he glanced once to see her still staring at him before continuing.

"Your right, there might be something else. But thats a big might. We're not positive yet but I'll tell you what I can sense how you're here anyway and shouldn't be."

He turned giving her a sharp look before going on.

"Do you remember all that talk last year about that terrorist attack?" he glanced to see her nod her head in acknowledgement " Well seems like theres been a lot of speculation going on that what happened isn't necessarily the whole truth. Theres been all kinds of theories thrown around and not one of them can be proven. So thats basically where we stand right now."

Gracies eyes narrowed fully aware that her bullshit meter was going off big time right at that moment.

"So thats it huh? Theres some speculation that what happened isn't what really happened and thats all your going to tell me? Oh come on Dugger I know better than that. That doesn't tell me where dad is and how the disc he sent me has got anything to do with any of it."

"Well right now, thats all your going to get. The less you know the better." He straightened in his seat determined not to lose the battle.

"The less I know the better! Are you freakin kidding me! If you seemed to have forgotten in the last oh I don't know 2 minutes, dad sent the disc to me remember! I've got more right than anybody to know whats going." If he thought for one minute that she was just going to be silent and go along with this... well he had another thing coming!

Pulling to a stop as the light in front of them changed to red, he turned sighing heavily.

"Listen, I know you've got every right to know whats going on here okay? But right now I don't have a lot of answers for you. And my number one priority besides helping your dad out is to keep you safe. I promised your dad a long time ago that I'd always watch out for you."

The next few miles passed in silence as they both were lost in their own thoughts. They turned off the highway to find the check in gate a dozen or so feet in front of them. Stopping as the vehicles in front of them were checked by the security guard, Sod got out of the vehicle and made his way slowly to the drivers side window.

"Ben says to sit tight, this may take a few minutes. He's gonna have to get visitor passes for each of us."

Dugger nodded his head as the old man turned and made his way back to the vehicle.

After the delivery truck in front of them passed through they slowly made their way forward only inching forward a few feet before stopping and waiting once more.

The guard at the front gate asked each of them for ID, he barely glanced at Grace's before handing it back. Once cleared they slowly followed their guide through the large gates and into the base. Grace couldn't help but to think for a military base there sure wasn't a whole lot of people around.

Parking they waited as Ben spoke to another soldier who passed by before beckoning them to follow. They entered a very plain looking creamy colored building and made their way down a long hallway. Pushing open a door Ben spoke quietly as each of them passed through.

"Since your visitors the majority of the base is restricted to you, the only clearance areas I could get for you was the mess hall and the lavatories. We're gonna have to make this quick, one of the guys just told me their all pretty jumpy about something so we may not have much time."

They all nodded as they entered the large area that was the mess hall, first impressions to Gracie was it wasn't a whole lot different from a school cafeteria. Bet nobody started food fights in here though she thought to herself.

The remains of the breakfast rush was clear as they could here the clunking of dishes in the sinks in the background and several women were currently washing off the tables and sweeping the floors. A tall girl who appeared to be in her 20's spotted them and smiling waved her hand as she made her way over.

"Wondered where you were this morning didn't see you come in for breakfast, there still might be some bacon left in the back Lieutenant if your interested." she smiled warmly at him.

"No thanks Beth but thanks, hey do you have a minute? Theres something I need to talk with you about." Ben leaned forward speaking lowly so the prying ears in the room wouldn't overhear.

"Yeah sure I got a break coming. Come on we can go out back. Hey Marge! Takin my break be back!" she yelled to a woman who waved her hand in reply. Motioning for them to follow they went through the cafeteria and walked out a small back door in the corner.

Once outside they found themselves in a small grassy area with a picnic table situated on some shade trees, each of them took a seat as they all turned to look at the young woman before them.

"Listen Beth, I need to know if there was something we needed you to listen to would you be able to keep it to yourself? I mean you wouldn't be able to tell anyone else about it. Do you think you could do that?" Ben asked seriously.

"Well sure.. I mean if its really important. What is it your wanting me to look at anyways?" Beth asked giving the strangers around her a nervous look.

Pulling a laptop out of the shoulder bag he had with him he sat it on the table and turned to give the others a questioning look.

Dugger nodded his head turning to Gracie she took the small disc out of her bag and handed it to the Lieutenant. Inserting the disc he stepped aside motioning for Beth to take a seat in front of it.

Hesitantly she sat down as the alien symbols scrolled across the screen, touching the volume once the ear-splitting sound erupted out of the tiny of them wincing she hurriedly turned the volume back down before turning to the others.

"Where the hell did you guys get this anyways?" she asked turning back to the screen.

"That we can't tell you. Do you think you can tell us what it says?" Dugger spoke up looking over at Sod once who had been quiet so far.

"I.. I don't know. I mean its going to take some time. Is this thing legit? Are you sure its not some kind of a hoax or something?" Beth continued to watch the scrolling line of text before her.

"Yeah we're sure its legitimate." Sod grumbled with a scowl.

"We're just not sure where it came from is all." Grace finally spoke. She hesitated a moment before asking something that had been plaguing her the last couple of days.

"Hey, would you be able to trace an anonymous phone call from a cell phone."

Beth tore her gaze away from the screen to the teenage girl across from her. "Sure that wouldn't be very hard. I could probably do it in my sleep. Why you got something in mind?"

Smiling Gracie took her cell phone out of the bag and scrolling down found the number she was looking for. Handing it to her she didn't look at Dugger knowing he was watching her at this moment.

"I tried the number a few days ago and it still worked. Just nobody answered and there was no voice mail."

Beth took the phone and taking the disc out she sat it to the side as she connected the phone to the computer and began to work.

"What do you mean you called the number a few days ago?" Dugger finally asked turning to fix Grace with a stare.

Shrugging her shoulders she rubbed at Jake's ears as he sat quietly in the grass at her feet. " Well it occurred to me the other night that well I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to my...new friend so I thought that maybe their number should still be on my cell and it was." she replied giving him a look when she referred to her new friend.

Shaking his head angrily Dugger turned away fuming before he turned back to her whispering low." Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? We don't have any idea yet what we're dealing with and you decide on your own to call this number!"

"Yes I did. And quit treating me like some little kid! I'll do whatever I have to find my dad". she hissed back angrily.

"Got it." Beth interrupted before either was able to continue.

"It seems to be originating in Somalia. Who would you know in Somalia anyways?" she turned to look questionably at the teen.

"Oh a foreign exchange student that stayed with us last year." Grace lied not even missing a beat.

"So back to the disc how long.." Dugger was broke off as a soldier came through the door and called for the Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but the Major has asked to see you immediately and I'm afraid all non-essential personnel and guest will have to leave immediately. We currently have a leve 1 situation on hand." the soldier briskly nodded motioning for them to follow.

Scooping up the disc hurriedly Gracie shoved it in her bag as Beth handed her back her cell phone. Ben shut his laptop hurriedly shoving it in his bag before nearly running in his haste.

"Private please see my guests out and see that the kitchen staff is evacuated. Mr. Thompson I will be in touch shortly." he called over his shoulder before hurrying down the hallway.

Beth hurried away waving to the others as the kitchen staff quickly gathered their belongings. They were hurried down the hallway and out the doors. Quickly climbing into the waggoneer Dugger started the engine as they noticed military personnel hurriedly rushing from one building to the other. They were almost to the tall wire gates that were sliding open when the air around them literally exploded with falling debris.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Broken Roads

Chapter 9

It seemed as if the world had somehow turned itself upside down, Grace thought for half a second as the dirt and debris rained down on them and their car was thrown to the side. She quickly grabbed Jake and covered him as she bent over him. It only seemed to last for half a second before it was over. Sitting up and blinking she looked over at Dugger to see him sitting there in shock it was Sod however that recovered first.

"What the hell was that all about it?" He continued swearing as he unbuckled his seatbelt and began to get out of the slightly banged up car.

"Grace hon you alright?" He wheezed as he made to stand.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Just a little freaked is all. What exploded you think?" she could see through the rear windshield flames coming out of a large building.

Soldiers could be seen rushing in that direction. One of the guards at the gate hurried towards them and tapped on the glass.

"You folks okay. Is anyone hurt?"

"No I think were all alright. What happened over there anyways." Dugger asked as he climbed out of the car looking towards the fire that still raged.

Gracie had gotten out as well keeping a tight hold of Jakes collar. There was at the moment sirens blaring as a base fire truck came flying from somewhere unseen and stopped in front of the building.

They watched as they continued to battle the blaze. Dugger turned his attention at the moment from the fire to their dented in vehicle. It took him a moment to notice the flat tire on the back. Cursing loudly he went to the tire and bent down to examine it.

"Well looks like we got a little bit of a delay. Sod mind popping the back so I can get the spare and jack out."

Nodding silently the old man made his way to the front and pulled the lever. Grabbing the jack Dugger began hoisting the vehicle up as Sod rolled the spare towards him. Gracie leaned against the car watching the firemen continue to battle the blaze, so far it seemed as if the fire was determined to win.

Dugger just about had the busted tire off as another loud explosion rocked the ground .

"What in the.....Don't tell me you boys got any chemicals or explosives in those buildings." Sod had turned suddenly towards the sound of the explosion.

Now it seemed as if army personnel seemed to appear out of nowhere. They all hurried in one direction or another but there seemed to be an order to the apparent chaos. Each face was set and serious as they rushed by their group.

Turning back towards their current dilemma Sod had asked how the tire was coming along when Grace noticed something was seriously wrong other than the fire that seemed to be still uncontained. There were now several alarms going off and more and more army vehicles appeared; she didn't miss the fact that they were all heavily alarmed.

Another explosion rocked the ground when they heard the sound of gunfire. Sod had turned suddenly at the sound and Dugger had even stopped what he was doing to stand and stare in the direction of the gunfire. Grace straightened and stared trying to get a glimpse of what they were firing at. In a few moments the source of their gunfire came into view. Sod swore loudly and backed up a few steps as Dugger seemed frozen for a minute before kneeling and hurriedly fastening the lug nuts on the tire. Grace was left speechless as the creature finally came into view. It appeared at first to be a nightmare version of a sculptures idea of a large jungle cat. Its metallic body gleamed in the glow of the fire that continued to rage. Throwing the jack on the ground not bothering with throwing it back into the vehicle Dugger grabbed Sod by the arm and shoved him into the back seat.

"GRACIE GET IN!!" he screamed at her as he shoved the key in the ignition and immediately put it in drive and accelerating.

Gracie needed no more prompting as she knelt down and grabbed Jake and jumped into the car hurriedly trying to put her seat belt on as they drove as fast as possible out of the gates. Looking back through the rear windshield she could the monster shooting possibly missiles out of its tail. The soldiers were running in one direction or another. They continued to shoot whatever they had at it, they soon were far enough that she could no longer see what was going on. Turning back around she looked at Dugger whos face was set his knuckles nearly white as he gripped the steering wheel. Sod sat silent in the back staring out at the forest that surrounded them. They had only gone a little ways farther down the road when another loud explosion could be heard, turning in her seat once more she could see the large fiery cloud that rose up. Swallowing she turned back in her seat wrapping an arm around Jake pulling him closer, whimpering softly Jake crawled forward to lay in her lap.

"What....what was that back there? Do you think their alright?" she whispered turning to look at Dugger's grim face. He didn't answer at first. His attention was solely on the road before him and puttin as much distance between that thing and them.

"It was one of them you know that as damn well do as I. Knew it....son of a bi....." Sod was red faced hands trembling slightly as he stared out the window. "We're gonna have to get out of here you know that? One things for damn sure, they sure as hell ain't gettin their hands on that disk if thats what their after."

"We don't know what their after Sod, so don't go gettin yourself all worked up. And we ain't goin nowhere either." Dugger finally spoke turning in his seat slightly to address the older man.

"Wha....what do you mean we don't know what their after! Hell its plain as day can't you see that? You mean to tell me that the mere fact that we show up here and then suddenly one of those...those things attacked and basically blew that place up back there don't tell you nothin!" Sod was practically yelling now leaning forward in his seat, a hand gripping the back of the front seats.

"Listen, you may be right but what good is runnin off gonna do huh? Like they ain't gonna follow? Come on Sod you were in the army too long to know better than that. Besides where would we go anyway? You think were going to be able to just drop off the map and disappear?" Dugger shook his head eyes set firmly ahead as they drew closer to a small town.

"Well I know better than to just sit tight and stick my head in the damn sand. I told you I got that friend of mine in Canada...we head up there. Tonight before they get any wiser where we are headed. What do you say." Sod stared intently at his old friend not willing to back down an inch.

"I don't know... I got to find somewhere safe to send Grace first. And then we'll talk about it." Dugger rubbed his eyes, the sudden rush of adrenaline earlier was starting to take its toll.

"Wait a minute what do you mean send Grace somewhere? I'm not going anywhere but with you guys." Gracie had sat silent the whole time watching as the argument continued. But now they thought they were just gonna send her off somewhere?

"No your not. And thats final so don't try any of your little tricks with me either." Dugger spat out angrily.

The anger surged through her, how dare they, how dare they. What had they possibly lost? She wasn't stupid or naive; she knew that there was every chance in the world that her dad the only family she had may not ever be returning and they thought she was supposed to just be a good little girl and do as they tell her?

"You arrogant son of a .... just who in the hell do you think you are huh? I lost my dad damnit the only family I have and you damn well know that. And you think I'm just gonna be shuffled off somewhere! Who did dad send the package to huh? Answer me damnit! You know who he sent it to...ME! Not you not Sod. So if anyone is going to be making any damn decisions around here on what we are and aren't going to be doing it..will..be...me! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'LL DRIVE TO CANADA MYSELF!" Grace screamed her face red with tears brimming in her eyes.

The occupants of the car were silent for several long moments; Grace furiously rubbed the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Dugger pulled into a gas station and stopped the car. He didn't get out but sat there silent before turning to look at her.

"Grace I'm sorry okay. I know that...well that he may not be coming back. I'm just trying to keep you safe is all. I could never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you; I promised your dad a long time ago that I'd keep an eye out on you. And well I just don't want to let him down."

"I know...but I have a say in this too you know. This was dad's mission and now it's up to me to make sure it's finished. He never left an assignment unaccomplished. Semper Fi remember?" she turned finally to look at him.

He was silent for a moment before a grin slowly began spreading across his face "Well then I guess we better get our butts on the ball huh? Let me get this old boat gassed up and then we'll head home to start packing for our mission. Opening the door he grabbed the gas nozzle and began filling up the tank praying the whole time that he was doing the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Broken Roads

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. The others belong to their respective creators.

Lennox stood watching the bizarre scene before him. He sometimes would wake up in the middle of the night wondering if all that was currently happening in his life was indeed real. A little more than a year ago he was in a foreign land far away from his wife and new daughter; every day wondering if he would ever make it home to hold them both in his arms.

And now, well now he was back state side his family only a short drive home and working side by side with aliens from another planet; really really big metal aliens from another planet to be precise.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head before entering the structure that he was currently standing outside of. Sam and Mikaela were off to the side watching the scene in front of them and trying to hold in their laughter. Ironhide stood towering over Glen who was babbling so incoherently it was a wonder anyone understood what he was saying.

Nearing Maggie and Epps he leaned over to inquire what exactly this was all about.

"So whats going on?"

"Brain boy over here decided it was a good idea to start asking all about the bots bodily functions. Trigger happy there took it the wrong way, so that's pretty much where we stand". Epps stood there with his arms crossed shaking his head.

Stepping forward Lennox knew that Optimus at the moment was in a meeting with the Secretary of Defense, so he may as well try to put and end to this.

"Hey Hide, come on he didn't mean anything by it okay? Did you Glen?" he turned towards the other man who turned to him giving him a pleading look ;not able to answer he only nodded his head furiously.

"See so no harm done okay?" he kept walking towards the black towering mech.

With a final glare towards Glen who smiled and waved feebly he turned away to address the army captain.

"Very well Capt. Lennox. However I would suggest you keep your curiosity to yourself next time, or ask one of the others who has more of a tolerance of it than I." with a last glare sent in Glen's direction.

Ironhide stomped off muttering to himself as the others watched him leave. Epps shook his head and returned to cleaning the gear that lay sprawled out before him. Maggie shot Glen a look before she turned to start setting up their work area before the whole fiasco had begun. Glen glanced around before joining Maggie as she was setting up the computer screens.

Lennox shook his head wondering exactly when he had added babysitting to his list of duties. He was about to ask the two teens how they were doing when his cell phone rang. His caller ID showed that it was a text message from the Sec def Keller asking him to please join him immediately in Primes office. A new situation had arose.

Reading those words brought forth a string of profanities in his head; he just hoped it was nothing like Mission City if that was what it meant. Jogging quickly out of the room he didn't bother to explain his hasty departure only to glance Epps way as he headed out of the door.

He passed very few people on his way there, although there were army personnel stationed there only a handful had access to the 'inner sanctum' as Glen put it. Nearing the door he could hear the distinctive rumble of Optimus's deep voice flashing an ID badge at the guard stationed there (when did that happen?) he strolled in not wanting to interrupt their discussion just yet.

"We have no idea how this attack was able to sneak under our radars. So far we still haven't been able to establish communications with the base just yet." Sec. Def. Keller strode up and down the area in front of the window. The fact that he was getting older was evident by the sunlight that shone on his more and more prominent gray hair.

"Right under our noses....they were able to sneak in right under our noses yet again. I tell you I've got half the Pentagon in an uproar over this and convincing them that we'll be ready next time is almost a mute point." he continued running his hand through his hair.

"Capt. Lennox thank you for joining us." Optimus's blue optics whirled softly as they zoomed in on the new arrival to the room.

"Optimus, Sec. Def. Keller. I got your message what is this all about.?" Will asked venturing farther into the office.

"At 01100 there was an suspected enemy attack here in the US. We have received reports that Crane Naval Base was attacked today by possible Decepticons. So far we haven't been able to confirm or deny anything. We are still waiting to establish contact with them. I don't have to tell you Will that we do not want this thing to leak out to the public. We are going to have people thinking another attack has happened like September 11th." John Keller took his glasses off wiping them with a cloth from his pocket. He hoped that Optimus wouldn't ask the relevance of that date. How did one exactly explain it?

"Mr. Keller perhaps I should send some of my men to investigate this attack. They would be able to identify if it was indeed a Decepticon attack. Unless that situation you spoke of with me yesterday still has not been resolved." Optimus only hoped that a resolution had been reached.

Sighing heavily Keller sat down in a chair before the unusual desk which was nothing more than pieces of scrap metal welded together and that rested upon large concrete blocks.

"The President has agreed to consider your proposal. As of yet I haven't received word if he has made a decision or not. But as soon as I find out I will be sure to let you know."

Optimus only nodded in return, the many clicks and whirlings of the small intricate machinework was the only sound at the moment.

"Capt. Lennox do you think you can have a small team ready to depart with the selected officers Optimus chooses in about an hour?" Sec. Def. Keller asked standing to his feet decision made.

"Yes sir" Will answered sending a small smile Optimus's way.

Nodding John Keller exited the room; the guard at the door following in his wake.

The trip back was uneventfully quiet. Each occupant of the car busy with their own private thoughts, although as Grace glanced towards the back seat she couldn't help but notice that Sod was sound asleep.

The sky overhead was becoming overcast; heavy gray clouds hung low almost touching the treetops. She wondered again if anyone got out of the base alive. A few miles back they had passed firetrucks and police cars speeding in the direction they were fast fleeing from. She almost turned on the radio but then thought better of it, too worried that there would by now be news of the devastation they had just witnessed. And at the same time not really understanding just what it was they had seen.

Turning to stare at Dugger; the man she had known most of her life who was like family to her. And she had just yelled and cussed him out like he was some jerk off the street who had cut her off or something. It wasn't something she was proud of, normally she didn't swear so much but when she got really really mad; well she had heard that she inherited her mothers' temper.

Deciding to break the silence that she didn't think she could bear any longer she asked what had been plaguing her for an hour now. "What was that thing Dugger?"

He turned to meet the intense gaze that didn't waver for a moment, he couldn't help but reflect how she had inherited her dad's grey eyes. He sighed realizing that it was no use trying to dodge it any longer.

" You remember a few days ago that I told you me and Sod had a theory? Well we think that those attacks in Mission City weren't quite what we were all led to believe. We both have been doing some research on our own and there's a lot of holes in that theory of a terrorist attack." he glanced over to the see her still watching him intently one hand softly stroking the head of the dog that sleep beside her on the seat.

"There's been some talk that what people actually saw there were well...robots. Big robots and some have swore that when they first came into the city that they were nothing more than everyday looking cars with an army convoy. But apparently somebody started shooting and then all hell broke loose. That's pretty much where we stood....but after today. Well you saw that thing it sure wasn't anything that our military or anyone elses could have made." Dugger sighed rubbing his hands over the steering wheel.

"So what do we do now? It's somehow connected to that disc dad sent me isn't it?" Gracie asked glancing out of the window, a new fear filling her. What if her dad had been face to face with the monster they just saw.

Dugger was silent for several moments before clearing his throat "Before the attack in Mission City and on that base overseas there was a signal detected; we found out that its similar to the signal that's on that disc of yours. Sod thinks that a friend of his in Canada may be able to crack that signal. That looks like it may be our best course of action."

"Gracie.... I understand that you want to go along with us. I just want you to realize that it may be dangerous. We don't know anything about these things, you understand that don't you?" Dugger turned to fix her with a hard gaze hoping that she realized what they were up against.

"Do you think that...I don't know that maybe we should you know tell someone? You know like the military or something? I mean that thing back there that attacked the base, well what if it attacked because of the disc you know? You said its a signal right? So we don't know what its actually saying on there so far, and it was right after Beth listened to it that everything happened." all of this was starting to get out of hand and Grace thought again that maybe all of this could have been prevented if she had just taken it to the authorities in the first place.

"I don't think so kiddo. We don't know enough yet about what we're up against. I think your dad would have found a way to send it to one of his contacts in the ranks if he wanted to. The fact that he had it sent to you still raises a lot of questions." he glanced in his rearview mirror to see the old man still sound asleep in the backseat.

The were both silent for awhile as the miles sped by behind them.

"Grace as soon as we get back I'm going to go ahead and take Sod home. I want you to go ahead and get your things packed; we'll be leaving first thing in the morning that is if your sure you really want to come." He glanced over to see her watching him.

Nodding her head she turned her attention back to the fading daylight around them, it seemed as if a storm was coming both figuratively and literally.


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Roads**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. The others belong to their respective creators. **

The remainder of the ride home was eerily quiet, no one wanted to speak. After all what was there really to say? Gracie was dropped off at the house while Dugger took Sod back to his home. The house was dark and quiet when she walked through the door. Flipping on the living room lights she collapsed on the couch; Jake jumping up and settling down beside her. Turning on the TV a small part of her hoped that there would be something on the news about what they had just witnessed.

After several minutes of channel surfing it was evident that the world hadn't learned of the apparent attack yet. With a sigh Gracie got up and went into the small bedroom that had been her's and started gathering up what dirty clothes there was to throw in the washer. That done she went into the kitchen in search of something to drink, while scanning through the scant contents of the fridge she heard a special news announcement interrupting the game show that had been on.

"_This is Denise Richards in with this live news announcement, we have learned that there has been an apparent explosion at the Crane Naval Base. At this time authorities have not released any information as to the cause of the explosion. We now return you to your scheduled programming. Stayed turned to WTTIO for more information as it becomes available."_

Gracie stood there staring at the screen for a few moments, no news yet on how many had been injured or even killed. A small thought in the back of her mind kept trying to wiggle its way to the front-what if their being there had something to do with it? Dugger had said that there was a possibility that the signal on the disc had something to do with those attacks in Mission City. Of course everyone had heard what had happened, the terrorist attack as it had been called, but there had been doubts. She vaguely recalled her dad was very quiet and solemn when the images from the attack had been on the news every night. It honestly looked like a war zone.

Thoughts of her dad never had really left her mind, she was more just trying to figure out what to do next in order to keep her sanity. The door slamming shut brought her out of thoughts, Dugger soon entered the kitchen stopping to pat her on the head with a grim smile before opening the fridge and grabbing a can of soda.

"Where's Sod at?" she finally asked watching as he stood staring out the large kitchen window.

"He'll be along soon, had some things to take care of. You all packed yet?" he asked as he drained the last of the can tossing it into a bag with several others.

"Just had to wash a few things, won't take me long. It was on the news just now, they didn't say much though. Their saying it was an explosion." Gracie drew up a kitchen chair and sat down fiddling with the place mats left there from breakfast. Charlotte must have washed up the dishes before she left she idly thought.

"Yeah, I expected that much. Listen Grace...um I called a friend of mine, he's gonna come along with us okay?" Dugger spoke quietly still staring out the window.

"Sure that's fine I guess, I mean if you think he can help then its fine with me." She sat there a moment before getting up and switching on the kitchen light, she hadn't noticed how dark it was until just a moment ago. "Do you think its gonna snow again." she asked joining him and peering up at the dark grey sky outside .

"No I don't think so, but you never know.I better start getting stuff together, you go crash while we wait for Sod to get here." With that Dugger turned patting her lightly on the shoulder as he left the room.

Taking one last glance out the window Gracie sighed before grabbing her can of soda off the table and heading for the living room. Scooting Jake over a little she sat down grabbing the throw from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her. She couldn't help wondering what exactly Dugger was acting so strange for.

Just as she was getting into a movie that had just come on she heard car doors outside slam shut, soon Sod came stomping through the front door a large green canvas bag slung over his shoulder. Nodding at her and a brief wave Sod sat the bag down on the floor then disappeared out the door again. It wasn't but five minutes later he reappeared this time with a tall thin man behind him that Grace had never seen before. His hair was thinning on the top so that only the sides of his head still retained wisps of red hair, he wore green camo pants with tall black army boots. His jacket was covered with all sorts of different badges and from her place on the couch Grace couldn't tell what they were badges for.

He acted like he didn't notice her at first, setting his bag down on the floor next to Sod's he turned and rubbed his hands together as if to warm them. He stopped; a large grin forming on his face when he caught her staring at him.

"Well hello I'm sorry I didn't notice you there young lady. You must be Grace, hi I'm Nathan" he walked closer extending his hand.

Trying her best to be friendly Grace smiled hoping it didn't look as false as it felt "Hi Nathan, yeah I'm Grace. Do you want me to tell Dugger you guys are here?"

"Naw that won't be necessary. Say I'm gonna go start loading the car" with that he turned grabbing the two bags and went out the door.

"Grace honey, where's Dugger at anyways" Sod asked settling himself down in the empty armchair.

"He said he was gonna start getting stuff together." Gracie answered patting Jake on the head, she couldn't help but notice that when Nathan had come over to introduce himself Jake had scooted closer to her; eyeing this newcomer suspiciously.

Nodding the older man was quiet for several moments before getting up and heading out the door. What the heck was wrong with everybody she wondered watching as he shut the door behind him.

Several minutes later Dugger came down the stairs carrying a large duffel bag and what she knew was a gun bag. Setting them at the bottom of the stairs he went back up coming down with another large bag. Carrying the large black bag out the door he returned a few minutes later and picked up his gun bag and his duffel bad disappearing out the door again. With a sigh Gracie got up from the couch tossing the throw off to the side and went to check on her load of laundry.

After tossing her laundry in the dryer she went back to her bedroom and started packing the rest of her things. When she went back to the living room everyone else was still outside, peering out the window she could see them all standing around the old wagon discussing something.

Pulling up into the drive came Charlotte's jeep, the short woman got out waved to the others and quickly climbed the steps. Shedding her coat as she walked through the door she smiled and came over hugging Gracie.

"Hey honey, so what's going on out there?"

"Not sure really, so umm... your home early" Gracie returned the hug as they made their way over to the couch.

Sinking into the couch Charlotte was quiet a moment as she petted a sleeping Jake, patting him a final time she turned to Gracie a small smile on her face.

"I got a call a little while ago from Dave he tells me you all are planning on a little trip."

"Yeah, not sure exactly where yet but I think we'll be leaving soon." she wasn't sure exactly how much Dugger had told her yet, so didn't know what all was safe to say or not.

"It's okay Grace, Dave told me that you all are in a little bit of trouble. He didn't exactly go into the details of it all but enough of it. And of course when I heard that you all were leaving I decided that I'm long overdue for a little vacation."

"But what about your veterinary clinic?" she sat there confused for a moment; when exactly did Dugger call Charlotte anyway?

"Oh I've got a couple of assistants that can take care of things for a while, besides there's another vet that's a friend of mine about 20 miles from here. He's offered to help out if need be. So here I am, say have you had any lunch yet?" Charlotte asked already rising and heading for the kitchen.

"No not yet, need any help?" Gracie asked taking a sip out of her soda can.

"No thanks sweetie I got it, you got your things packed yet?" the older woman asked as she went into the kitchen

"Just about, got a load in the dryer. But other than that I'm ready" Gracie yelled back turning her attention back to the movie that was almost over.

The door opened with Sod and the newcomer Nathan following Dugger in.

"So what's going on in here?" Dugger asked coming over and hugging Charlotte while she tried to make sandwiches.

"Making some lunch, you all hungry?" Charlotte asked as she shooed Dugger out of the way.

"Thanks Charlotte, this hard head here was more than likely gonna let us all starve to death." Sod grumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Dugger chuckled as he went to grab sodas from the fridge. "I'm sure you would have let me know long before that happened."

"Yes, thank you ma'am lunch would be appreciated. Oh I'm sorry I'm Nathan by the way." the tall man got up and walked over shaking hands briefly with her.

In the living room Gracie sat there listening to the conversation in the living room, Jake had woken up and crawled over resting his head in her lap. When Nathan spoke a low warning growl erupted from the dogs throat.

"Yeah, I think I agree with you" Gracie whispered stroking his head.

**I so apologize for the long delay in updates. Some of it was actually not my fault. First I had to have an unexpected surgery and then my computer decided to die on me. Yeah. But I'm back now and am working on updates on my other stories. Thank you all for being so patient! I would love to get some reviews back, as always constructive critism welcomed. No flames please.**


End file.
